beyond paradise
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: yuyu yaoi


Beyond Paradise  
  
by Clia Kahnellear  
  
Sunlight poured into the glass windows, illuminating a face so fair and smooth that more often than not is considered a girl. The red tresses pillowing his head accentuated the feminine look of his face. His deep startling eyes are hidden under closed lids. His tattered clothing still clung to him, as exhaustion is evident in every line of his body. His weapon, lying close beside him is grasped loosely in his hand. It was as if a small sound would make him pounce into action. The observer stood casually in the doorway, leaning negligently against the wood paneling. His face reflected concern for his friend who took a very bad beating for his sake.  
  
** "Where_ is_ Hiei?" Kuwabara punctuated each word with a growl. Yukina recently gave birth to twins. And she expected Hiei to be there but wasn't. She now cries a lot.  
  
Kurama shook his head "I don't know"   
  
Kuwabara made a face "Don't hide him Kurama, I'm just going to beat him up a little for what he did to my wife."   
  
Kurama decided that he would talk to Hiei himself "I really-" Kuwabara's sudden punch took him by surprise "If you don't want him hurt then you're the one I'll beat up" Kurama tried his best to evade the blows and not to fight his friend. But he taught Kuwabara well, and now those things he taught came back to him. Blood started to spatter on the floor as Kuwabara's swings start to hit their target.  
  
Yusuke was whistling happily as he trudged his way towards Kurama's house. Keiko is now carrying his child and he needed his friend's knowledge of herbal medicine. The sight that greeted his eyes at Kurama's backyard made him scream  
  
"KUWABARAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" *  
  
The koorime's eyes darkened as Yusuke narrated to him what happened. To get Kuwabara off Kurama, Yusuke had to fire a small Rei-gun. The stunned Kuwabara lain there, hurt and confused. Kurama, bruises and all, started to heal Kuwabara's wounds. But he doesn't have a lot of energy, so here he was almost comatose and worrying Hiei.  
  
The young carrot haired man paced restlessly at the Minamino residence. His agitated movements made his young wife to raise her hands to her temple and massage it gently. "Anata..." she began but got no further when they both caught sight the raven-haired boy coming down the stairs.  
  
"Well?" Yukina prompted when Yusuke made no move to speak  
  
He shook his head "Still sleeping"  
  
This intensified the pain in Kuwabara's gut. He closed his eyes against the pain. He sat down on the couch and stayed there, unmoving. He heard a small rustling of clothing and opened his eyes to find him face to face with a certain scarlet-eyed youkai. The small red orbs gave no indication of what is going through his mind. He just stared hard at Kuwabara and read the guilt written all over his face.  
  
"Oniisan, are you mad at me?" Hiei whipped around to face a teary Yukina.  
  
"No, why should I be?" asked Hiei, confusion lacing his tone.   
  
"Because this is all my fault. If I haven't been acting the way I was, Kuwabara would have never done this " his twin replied, eyes downcast  
  
"You are not responsible for your husband's actions nor do you control his thoughts. This decision was his, not yours so don't go taking the blame for yourself. What he did was foolish and stupid, "   
  
Kuwabara visibly flinched at each word spoken with undisguised contempt. He was surprised that Hiei haven't chopped him into little pieces right now.  
  
A new voice from the stairs stopped all their thoughts "Dame. Stop it, all of you. I'm not dead."  
  
"Kurama-kun!" Yukina cried out and rushed to Kurama's side. She aided him in sitting down the couch.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" queried Yusuke, concern apparent.  
  
"Hai. No serious injuries, just plain tired." replied the redhead. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You worried us all. " Yusuke continued "that was stupid Kurama. Trying to heal someone when you aren't' even that strong yet "  
  
"I was worried. That blast was pretty strong. I didn't think Kuwabara could take it. But I guess I gave him a good training. " Kurama smiled sadly  
  
Kuwabara knelt in front of Kurama and took a limp and pale hand into his own. " Gomen nasai " was all he said  
  
Kurama gazed into those glassy eyes, eyes that were filled with torment and guilt.  
  
" Iya. This was just a chain of events triggered by emotion. There's no shame in what you felt, but next time, try to think about it deeply, okay? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" Very well, I'm going bak to sleep. Tomorrow, will be another day. "  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
" That was stupid kitsune. "   
  
" Hello to you too, Hiei. "  
  
" What were you trying to do? You should have just told him where I am."  
  
" Oh, Im to tell him that you went to Makai to find identical pearls as your and to give to your new niece and nephew? "  
  
" You could have just said I went to Makai "  
  
" And have Kuwabara charging over there and hurting himself? "  
  
" ...... "  
  
" I tried to calm him down. You do't have to feel guilty about all of this"  
  
" I'm not feeling guilty! "  
  
" Whatever you say." Kurama turned to face the window. He felt the mattress depress and Hiei's arms pull him into an embrace.  
  
" You really got me worried back there kitsune"  
  
" Don't worry Hiei, I'll never leave you. "  
  
" Forever?"  
  
" We'll be together, even beyond paradise "  
  
" I'll hold you to that"  
  
  
06/06/01  
  
amaterasu  
  
  
@ i know, i know its definitely mushy and fluffy. ive been wracking my brain for an action story but nothing pops out! *sighs* and this did not start out like this, it just..... 


End file.
